


In Fields Where the Yellow Grass Grows Knee-high

by shootingstarlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Non-Smut, One Shot, come away with me, harrys fake ass cant stop being sappy, larry - Freeform, so here's a fluffy ficlet based on the song harry tweeted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarlarry/pseuds/shootingstarlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's been a while, Harry notes when watching the grass he lays on. It's been a while since they've had some time for themselves with all the stunts going on. Louis had walked in and out of their LA residence like a mindless creature, grumpy look on his face almost eternally lately. And, well, Harry decided a trip for just the two of them was very much appropriate. It would be to somewhere far away and remote, where nobody would look at them and scoff, judge, or gush. He needed it to be just them. Just them, their lips and whispered words.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em>"I love you." Harry looks up at Louis' curved mouth, "I love you, Harry."</em></p><p> </p><p>Or, the ficlet inspired by Harry's sappy ass tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Fields Where the Yellow Grass Grows Knee-high

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short. i havent written in two years so bear with me.

If Harry ever had to describe the feeling he feels right at this very moment, he'd probably mark it as the best he's ever had. He's already comparing it to sunshine, striking slowly but surely, hitting places that were in need, desperate for its presence and bringing happiness with it. He's comparing it to the grass he's walking in, knee-high and tickling with every step, comparing it to flowers, bees buzzing by, and his love by his side. 

Harry sighs happily, as giddy as a foal in spring. Nothing, not anything ever, could describe the feeling he feels right now. It's a mixture of everything good, everything tasty, and everything nice. It's something great and strong, pulsing through him with the speed of light, fuelling his body with energy. It's still fragile, however, this feeling he feels, but he can't seem to find himself to care, really, not now. 

He reaches out for Louis' hand, and Louis grabs onto it nearly immediately, sending Harry a soft smile only Harry knows the meaning of. Harry knows that Louis too, is enjoying the moment, tilting his sunglass-covered face up towards the sun as they walk through the field in peace, only the soft breeze and their bare feet hitting the soil audible. 

It had been cloudy when they arrived at the village not too far from eleven this morning, but the weather had chosen to light up after noon and bless them with an everlasting sun above the mountains surrounding the two. Now, at around two in the afternoon, it's still high in the spotless sky. 

Louis squeezes Harry's hand shortly, right before he points at a little open space on a hill. Without saying a word, Harry nods for Louis to lead him there. 

When they reach the spot, Louis sits down and dragged Harry with him, only to have Harry topple over a tad, landing on his side next to Louis. He grins, though, unable to do anything other than accepting his bliss. 

It's been a while, Harry notes when watching the grass he lays on. It's been a while since they've had some time for themselves with all the stunts going on. Louis had walked in and out of their LA residence like a mindless creature, grumpy look on his face almost eternally lately. And, well, Harry decided a trip for just the two of them was very much appropriate. It would be to somewhere far away and remote, where nobody would look at them and scoff, judge, or gush. He needed it to be just them. Just them, their lips and whispered words.

"I love you." Harry looks up at Louis' curved mouth, "I love you, Harry."

Louis' hand is cupped by Harry's, then, thumbs playing with his love's ring finger, then kissing it. "I know." He says, "I love you too, pumpkin'."

That's when Louis leans down to place his free hand into Harry's hair whilst his face is closing in. His breath is hitting the spot between Harry's mouth and nose and they stay like that for a while, eyes closing, softly exhaling, until their lips lock into a gentle kiss. 

Harry nips at Louis' bottom lip seconds into the kiss, then swipes his tongue over the same spot. Louis obliges, slightly opening his mouth for Harry to enter. They shift positions like that, never breaking away, with Louis turning bit by bit till he's towering over Harry, one hand supporting his body to stay in a lifted position, the other still buried inside Harry's locks. 

At the moment one of Harry's hands works its way up to Louis' waist, Louis pulls away to place kisses on Harry's cheek instead, moving to his forehead, nose, eyelids, eventually letting himself rest on top of Harry's body completely, "Thank you," Louis murmurs against Harry's cheekbone, "Thank you for taking me with you."

"Wouldn't be much fun without you, would it?" Harry replies lowly, tilting his head aside to nip at Louis' jaw, "You deserve this. We deserve this."

Louis chuckles, then, fingers moving from Harry's scalp to the ground to lift himself up again just to properly look into his lover's eyes. "Still," He nudges Harry for absolute attention, "You didn't need to, love, so thank you." 

Harry holds Louis face after he utters the words, bringing their lips together once more. "You deserve everything this world has to offer," he states seriously, "more than that, probably. I'd bring you all the stars if it was possible."

"They'd probably crush me, though, wouldn't they?" Louis laughs, covering one of Harry's hands with his own, "such a poet you are, my boy, such a lovely poet." He sighs, "Loveliest of all." 

None of them had noticed the sun starting to lower behind them, now at the brim of a mountaintop, a shadow covering a part of the valley. The sky would soon turn into beautiful colours, from blue to purple to pink, orange and lastly, the darkness with all the stars Harry would bring home if he could. It's then that Harry decides that he found a definition for the way he feels, while he's resting his head atop of Louis' chest. While he feels the motion of Louis' lungs, hears Louis' heartbeat as it's starting to sync with his own. 

He's in love and so is the way he feels. It's jumping, skipping, twirling all 'round. It's happy, blissful, relieved, this feeling of his, much like himself. 

He's in love and he never wants this to end, he thinks, cuddling into Louis' warmth as they watch the sun set. And with the way Louis squeezes him closer, Harry knows he feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> bury me alive, btw.


End file.
